The Steps To Love
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: How does Rachel deal with being wanted by Jesse and Quinn? Sequel to The Steps To A Mother and The Steps To Losing A Star.


**The Steps To Love**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel walked down the corridor of Carmel High School. Brand new shiny silver lockers glared at her from both sides. All around her, there were people who you could just tell, were popular. In this school, there was no place for somebody like her.

She was thrown from her thoughts as Rosina bumped into her and started talking. 'So, you going to try out for Vocal Adrenaline?'

Rachel nodded. 'Yes, I was thinking of doing so.'

'Great. Me and Alex will come and help you rehearse. Your voice is still a little flawed.' Rosina chatted.

The bell rang, cutting off Rosina's next comment. 'what you got next?'

'Ummmm, Math.' Rachel struggled to remember her timetable.

'History. I'll see you after school in the auditorium for rehearsal.' Rosina said as she turned away.

Rachel sighed. It was the same in whatever school you went to.

**Rosina POV**

God! That girl was just so annoying! How could she help Vocal Adrenaline? Just because she was related to Miss Corcoran, she was thought to be spectacular.

Rosina would knock her down a few pegs, even if it meant being kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline. Nobody messed with her leading role in Vocal Adrenaline and nobody messed with HER Jesse!

**Quinn POV**

Glee was so messed up now that Rachel had left. Nobody could co-ordinate with each other, Mercedes couldn't sing with Finn, Kurt couldn't sing with Puck and Finn refused to sing with Kurt. They were the leading vocalists now, and if they wouldn't sing, they were going to fail at Regionals. Badly.

They needed Rachel She was the glue that did hold them together despite her annoying and abrasive personality.

GLEE

Quinn looked around the Vocal Adrenaline practice room and her eyes immediately met Jesse's.

He walked over to her and straight away said 'Stay away from Rachel. She doesn't need you.'

Quinn shook her head. 'She needs us, she just doesn't know it. I didn't come here to get her to switch back to McKinley anyway, I came to see if she was ok.'

Jesse glared at her again. 'Rachel is my girl, not yours. And she never will be. So get over her!'

Quinn shrugged. 'So what if I care about Rachel. She was a friend of mine.'

'Friend!' Jesse laughed. 'She was not your friend! You went out of your way to get the whole school to hate her and bully her!'

Quinn blinked, tears coming to her eyes, before she turned and ran out.

**Jesse POV**

After Quinn had run out of their practice room, crying, Jesse began to go over the possibilities.

1) Rachel could go back to McKinley.

2) Both Rachel and he could go back to McKinley.

3) They could stay at Carmel.

Jesse knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't so sure about Rachel.

Shaking his head, he went back to rehearsing, not noticing Rachel watching his confrontation with Quinn.

**Shelby POV**

Shelby and Hiram and Leroy had an arrangement. Rachel could stay with Shelby for the week and go back to her dads for the weekend. Her dads weren't totally happy with not seeing her for the week but it was nothing short of usual seeing as they were generally away a lot anyway.

She was just about to start cooking dinner for her and Rachel when Rachel stormed into the house.

'What's wrong? Rachel?' Shelby called.

'Jesse and Quinn. I just don't know what to do. They're both so confusing!' Rachel said normally as she entered the kitchen.

'What's happened?' Shelby's attention was split. Half on Rachel and half on the food she was looking for in the cupboard.

'They're fighting over me! I don't want them to.' Rachel sighed.

'You what!' Shelby's attention was focused solely on Rachel now, food forgotten.

'Quinn came to talk to me and she found Jesse instead. They argued which made Quinn run out crying. I went to see Santana and Brittany and Quinn was there.' Rachel informed her.

'So, what's wrong?' Shelby questioned.

'Quinn says that she loves me.' Rachel burst out before continuing, 'And I'm not sure if I don't feel the same way.'

'So, you're worried because this girl likes you, and you think you feel the same way.' Shelby summarised.

Rachel nodded. 'But I like Jesse! Why does love have to be so confusing and complicated?'

'Just follow your heart, sweetheart. Whatever feels better to you.' Shelby said as she moved to the cupboards again. 'So, you like pasta?'

**Rachel POV**

She was walking to the English block with Hannah and Jenny, twins who were in Vocal Adrenaline. They had sought her out on her first day because she was new and she was in their form group.

Hannah was talking about fashion and Jenny was talking about academics when she got the phonecall from Quinn.

'Hello? This is Rachel.' She said into the phone.

'Rachel . . . I need your help.' Quinn gasped.

'Quinn! What's wrong?' Rachel asked worriedly.

'I'm in labour, Rachel. Will you be here for me?' Quinn asked quietly.

'Yeah, just before English , nobody will notice me. I'll be there.' Rachel said as she hung up and looked at Hannah and Jenny. 'Sorry, guys. A friend needs me.'

Hannah said 'It's ok. Go. Help her.'

'Thanks Guys.' Was flung over her shoulder as she ran down the corridor.

GLEE

Rachel got to the hospital just as Quinn had the baby. Quinn squeezed her hand and it felt like it was breaking.

A cry broke the air and Quinn smiled happily. She named the baby Elizabeth 'Beth' Rachel Fabray.

'Thank you for being here Rachel.' Quinn said before trying to kiss her.

Rachel was so surprised that she didn't try to fight the kiss but she didn't encourage it either. She pushed away first. 'No , Quinn. I can't. It doesn't feel right to me. I'm sorry.'

Rachel ran from the room.

GLEE

Shelby later found Rachel lying on the floor in her room sobbing. Shelby enveloped her in a hug as Rachel cried all over her.

When she had calmed down, Shelby sat her down.

'Quinn kissed me.' Rachel stated.

Shelby sighed. 'Are you going to explain?'

'Just before English, Quinn called me saying that she was in labour, and I left to go to her, and I got there just as the baby was born. She's called Elizabeth Rachel Fabray. Then Quinn kissed me and I ran.' Rachel explained.

Shelby sighed again. 'Maybe we should keep you away from them all? I don't know Rachel?'

'OK.' Rachel whispered.

'Have you figured out who you like now, Rachel?' Shelby asked.

'Yeah, Jesse. I like Jesse.' Rachel grinned. 'I'll tell him tomorrow.'

Shelby hugged Rachel.


End file.
